Bianca di Angelo: This Is My Way
by SherlockianLives
Summary: Namun masalah yang paling utama adalah ia dan adiknya tak dapat mengingat kehidupannya sebelum ini—bahkan tak ingat siapa orang tua mereka. diceritakan dari sudut pandang Bianca di Angelo, RnR please:)


Malam itu bersalju. Sepi. Dingin. Menusuk.

Namun beda halnya dengan suasana di dalam gedung besar itu. Alunan musik berdendang lembut namun di Angelo bersaudara memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Ya, malam itu adalah malam dimana digelarnya pesta dansa di Asrama Westover. Bianca di Angelo—sang kakak lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan diri duduk bersama adik semata wayangnya alih – alih mengikuti dan menikmati jalinan pesta dansa. Pikirannya pun tidak menetap di ruangan itu melainkan pergi menjelajah entah kemana. Banyak hal yang berkelebat di benaknya, terlalu banyak hingga ia tak sanggup mencari jawabannya.

Namun masalah yang paling utama adalah ia dan adiknya tak dapat mengingat kehidupannya sebelum ini—bahkan tak ingat siapa orang tua mereka.

* * *

_Percy Jackson and the olympians © Rick Riordan  
_

_Enjoy reading :)  
_

* * *

"Kak, ayo kita main mythomagic. Aku bosan terus berdiam disini" kata Nico

Lamunan Bianca buyar seketika ketika mendengar perkataan adiknya. Bianca bahkan lupa bahwa Nico duduk bersamanya disini.

Dengan agak kaget Bianca membalas, "Nico, berhentilah memainkan permainan konyol itu. Permainan itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya"

Nico memanyunkan bibir mendengar balasan kakaknya, "Ayolah kak, sejak 30 menit terakhir kita hanya berdiam diri disini tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku bosan"

Alih – alih menjawab perkataan adiknya, Bianca kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan. Nico, ia adalah satu – satunya kerabat yang dimiliki Bianca saat ini. Entah Bianca harus bersyukur atau marah karena Nico berada di sini bersamanya. Di satu sisi Bianca sangat bersyukur mendapati dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini—karena ada Nico yang senantiasa berada di sampingnya. Namun di sisi yang lain Bianca marah, marah karena ia harus mengemban tanggung jawab atas Nico. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya belum mampu untuk mengemban tanggung jawab yang besar, sungguh rasanya ia ingin berlari dari situasi ini. Berlari. Menjauh. Menghilang. Agar semua pikiran ini tak lagi menghantui dirinya.

Lamunan Bianca kembali dibuyarkan untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun kali ini oleh Wakil kepala sekolah mereka—Dr. Thorn alih – alih adiknya.

"Hai anak-anak manis, menikmati pestanya?" tanya

"Pestanya payah" ujar Nico dengan polos

"Nico!" kata Bianca memperingatkan "Um, ya Sir, Pestanya sangat... luar biasa"

"Ah ya, maaf mengganggu kalian tapi ada hal penting yang harus ku beritahukan" ujar Dr. Thorn

Bianca menatap Dr. Thorn, "apakah itu, Sir?"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukannya disini, tapi hal ini berkaitan dengan orangtua kalian" balas Dr. Thorn

Mata di Angelo bersaudara berbinar senang, akhirnya setelah sekian lama dilanda kebingungan mereka akan mendapatkan secuil informasi tentang orang tua mereka.

"Benarkah itu, benarkah itu?" sahut Nico dengan ceria

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayo ikuti aku" jawab Dr. Thorn

Bianca dan Nico mengikuti Dr. Thorn dengan perasaan gembira, sampai – sampai melupakan sekeliling mereka... bahkan Bianca melupakan topi hijau kesayangannya. Namun hal ini hanya berlangsung sesaat, hanya sesaat. Karena berikutnya mereka mendapati Dr. Thorn berbohong, bahkan lebih buruk—mereka mendapati bahwa Dr. Thorn bukan manusia biasa. Rupanya sangat mengerikan, dia masih tampak seperti manusia tapi wajahnya seperti siluman.

Sontak Bianca berteriak dan raut panik merambati wajahnya.

Dr. Thorn menyeringai dan menarik kerah baju Bianca, "Ssttt, diam anak manis, sebentar lagi jemputanmu akan datang dan kau benar – benar akan mengetahui siapa sejatinya orang tuamu"

Tak terima kakaknya diperlakukan seperti itu, Nico berusaha memukili Dr. Thorn sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan kakakku dasar kau pembohong" kata Nico

"Diam kau bocah" balas Dr. Thorn seraya melempar Nico kesamping

"Tidak! Jangan sakiti dia!" teriak Bianca "apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Mauku sebenarnya?" Dr. Thorn terkekeh "Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi bocah"

Namun sebelum sempat saat yang dimaksudkan Dr. Thorn datang, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Batin Bianca bersorak senang, ada yang datang, ada seseorang yang dapat ia harapkan bantuannya. Orang yang dimaksud akhirnya menemukan mereka dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya, namun Bianca teringat kembali akan kehadiran Dr. Thorn. Bianca menatap horror pada tempat Dr. Thorn berada, berusaha memperingatkan sang orang asing tanpa suara.

"Tenanglah. Aku tak akan melukai kalian" kata si orang asing

Si orang asing menatap sekitar dengan pandangan meneliti, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Namaku Percy," katanya dengan suara tenang "Aku akan membawa kalian keluar dari sini, membawa kalian ke tempat aman."

Mata Bianca membeliak. Kepalan tangannya mengeras. 'Ayolah, lihat ke belakangmu!' katanya dalam hati.

Si orang asing—Percy akhirnya menyadari arti tatapan Bianca walau agak terlambat. Percy membalikan tubuhnya dan sesuatu melesat begitu cepat. Bianca melihat Percy merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, bersamaan dengan itu Dr. Thorn menampakan wujudnya. Suara dingin bergema ke seluruh penjuru lorong.

"Benar, Perseus Jackson," kata Dr. Thorn "Aku tahu siapa kau."

Bianca terus menatap Percy dengan penuh harap. Sungguh, situasi ini sama buruknya dengan pikiran – pikiran yang terus menghantuinya selama ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mau keluar dari ruang gimnasium," kata Dr. Thorn "Aku benci acara dansa SMP"

Bianca menatap Percy yang terus melawan, namun sebuah duri yang melesat dari suatu tempat di belakang Dr. Thorn. Bianca memekik, duri itu menancap ke tembok batu, hanya berjarak satu senti dari wajahnya.

"Kalian bertiga akan ikut denganku," kata Dr. Thorn "Pelan-pelan. Dengan patuh. Kalau kalian membuat sedikit suara, kalau kalian berteriak meminta bantuan atau coba-coba melawan, akan kutunjukkan seberapa jitunya lemparanku."

Kejadian ini begitu cepat bagi Bianca, namun ia tetap menuruti perintah Dr. Thorn. Ia belum mau kehilangan nyawanya—terlebih ada Nico yang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Jadi disinilah ia, berjalan mengikuti perintah dengan pikiran – pikiran gundah.

"Ada tanah kosong di depan," kata Thorn. "Kami akan memanggil kendaraan kalian"

"Kendaraan apa?" tuntut Bianca "Kemana kau akan membawa kami?"

"Diamlah, gadis menjengkelkan!"

"Jangan bicara begitu kepada kakakku!" ujar Nico.

Kejadian berikutnya begitu cepat untuk dicerna oleh otak Bianca yang sedang gundah. terjadi serangan lagi, kali ini Bianca dapat menarik napas lega karena mereka menyerang Thorn alih – alih Bianca dan Nico. Bianca menatap pertempuran, ia paham bahwa mereka dalam keadaaan terdesak. Tapi apa yang dapat dilakukannya? Yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah berdoa dan terus berharap bahwa mereka akan selamat dari cengkraman Thorn. Rupanya doa dan harapan Bianca terjawab, datang segerombolan pemburu entah dari mana tepat di ambang kekalahan mereka dan memutar balikkan keadaaan.

Mereka selamat. Bianca sangat bersyukur atasnya, walaupun ia menyaksikan seorang gadis jatuh dari tebing. Selama itu bukan Nico, Bianca tak peduli. Egois memang, setelah apa yang dilakukan mereka untuk menolong Bianca dan Nico, inilah balasannya kepada mereka. Ketidakpedulian.

Namun apadaya, Bianca hanyalah seorang anak gadis normal. Ia tak pernah meminta untuk dilibatkan dalam situasi menyebalkan macam ini. Tetapi Bianca tetap butuh penjelasan, semua ini cukup sulit untuk diterima oleh akal sehat manusia.

"Woy," seru Bianca. "Tunggu dulu. Stop, Stop."

Semua orang memandanginya. Bianca menatap canggung, tak tau harus memulai dari mana. Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah menunjuk mereka semua dan menghubungkan titik-titiknya seraya mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Siapa... siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

Yang pertama merespon pertanyaan Bianca adalah seorang gadis yang baru saja mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Artemis.

"Mungkin pertanyaan yang sebaiknya dilontarkan, Sayang, adalah siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Siapa orangtuamu?

"Kami anak yatim piatu," kata Bianca "ada simpanan di bank untuk membayar iuran sekolah kami tapi..."

"Kau adalah anak Blasteran, salah satu dari kedua orangtuamu adalah manusia. Satunya lagi adalah bangsa olympia" kata sesorang dengan aksen aneh

"Olympia... maksudnya atlet Olimpiade?"

"Bukan," ujar orang itu—Zoe Nightshade "Salah satu dari para dewa"

"Keren!" seru Nico

"Nggak!" suara Bianca bergetar "Ini nggak keren!"

Tidak. Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak keren. Ini mimpi buruk! Ya, pasti Bianca hanya bermimpi. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanya bangun dan semua kekacauan ini akan sirna. Karena ini hanyalah mimpi buruk... tapi benarkah keyakinan Bianca ini? Ingin rasanya Bianca memukul dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini mimpi, tapi Bianca tak ingin terlihat konyol di depan orang-orang konyol ini.

Bertambah lagi beban pikiran yang menaungi kepala Bianca, sungguh kalau saja tak peduli pada Nico, Bianca pasti sudah melompat dari tebing. Realita ini konyol, sangat konyol bahkan lebih konyol dari permainan mythomagic adiknya. Mengapa dari sekian banyak orang yang tinggal di muka bumi ini harus Bianca yang ditakdirkan memiliki nasib seperti ini. Dia tak punya siapa – siapa untuk disalahkan, ia hanya dapat menyalahkan nasib dan takdir—dua hal yang menjadi pelarian Bianca untuk marah. Ingin rasanya Bianca membuat jalannya sendiri, yang dapat melepaskannya dari beban pikiran yang menyiksa dan beban tanggung jawab atas adiknya. Ingin. Namun tak mungkin.

"Bianca di Angelo, anda diminta untuk bertemu yang mulia Artemis. Ayo ikuti aku" ujar salah satu pemburu

Bianca menggerutu dalam hati, ' mengapa sih orang-orang hobi membuyarkan lamunanku, huh'

"Baiklah." Respon Bianca

Ketika Bianca memasuki tenda Artemis, ia dipersilahkan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Nah sayang, apakah kau terkejut dengan identitasmu yang sekarang ini?" Artemis memulai

"Um, ya, tentu saja" jawab Bianca jujur

"Kau pasti merasa terpukul, Bianca di Angelo." Ujar Artemis "Kulihat, sudah banyak beban yang kau pikul. Terlihat jelas di raut wajahmu"

"Jadi... apa salahku" tanya Bianca

"Salahmu? Tidak kau sama sekali tak bersalah. Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk menawarkanmu bergabung dengan pemburuan. Dan kupikir, hal itu dapat mengurangi bebanmu" balas Artemis

Sebelum sempat mereka bercakap lebih lanjut, Percy Jackson masuk ke dalam tenda bersama Zoe Nightshade. Percy, Zoe dan Artemis membahas kejadian Dr. Thorn namun Bianca tak ikut andil dalam diskusi tersebut. Ia kembali larut dalam pikirannya, ia sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran Artemis matang – matang. 'Bergabung dengan pemburuan' adalah kalimat yang tak terlalu menarik bagi Bianca, namun 'hal itu dapat mengurang bebanmu' yang membuat tawaran itu menarik. Bianca bertanya-tanya, hal seperti apakah yang dapat mengurangi bebannya yang kian hari kian bertambah berat. Ia juga memikirkan apakah Nico dapat bergabung bersamanya, dan apakah mereka dapat hidup bahagia dengan berburu binatang di hutan selama sisa hidup mereka. Tanpa Bianca sadari perbincangan mereka telah usai.

"Dan sekarang masih ada satu keputusan lagi yang harus dibuat," Artemis beralih ke Bianca "Apa kau sudah tetapkan pilihanmu, Sayang?"

Bianca ragu. "Aku masih memikirkannya."

"Tunggu dulu," kata Percy "memikirkan tentang apa?"

"Mereka... mereka telah mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan pemburuan"

Percy Jackson terus berusaha membujuknya pergi ke Perkemahan Blasteran dan mengatakan bahwa bergabung dalam pemburuan bukan hal yang baik, ini membuat Bianca makin bingung. Jadi ia hanya berdiam diri mendengarkan argumentasi antara dua pihak—Percy dan Zoe. Bianca mendengarkan Percy tentang Perkemahan Blasteran yang dibanggakannya, Bianca mulai tertarik. Namun Bianca juga mendengarkan dengan seksama ketika Zoe mengatakan bahwa para pemburu mendapatkan keabadian. Sesungguhnya Bianca tak terlalu tertarik dengan keabadian jika dengan hidup nelangsa seperti ini.

"Bianca, ini gila" ujar Percy "Bagaimana dengan adikmu? Nico ngga bisa jadi pemburu"

Nico tak bisa jadi pemburu? Percy benar, ini gila. Bianca sudah siap untuk menolak bergabung ketika ucapannya di dahului Artemis.

"Tentu saja tidak," Artemis menyetujui "Dia akan memasuki perkemahan. Sayangnya, hanya itu hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan anak – anak laki – laki"

"Hei!" Percy memperotes

"Kau bisa menemuinya dari waktu ke waktu," Artemis meyakinkan Bianca. "Tapi kau akan terbebas dari tanggung jawab. Nico akan diurusi oleh pembimbing perkemahan. Dan kau akan mendapat sebuah keluarga baru. Kami"

Ini membuat Bianca berpaling. Bianca bertanya – tanya apakah ini yang ia inginkan. Terbebas dari tanggung jawab, memiliki keluarga, dan ia tak perlu khawatir akan keadaan Nico karena adiknya akan terjamin di Perkemahan. Tapi apakah Bianca setega itu meninggalkan adik semata wayangnya? Bagaimana jika Nico membutuhkannya? Jika Nico sakit, apakah ada yang merawatnya sebaik Bianca? Nico hanya anak-anak berusia 10 tahun yang masih membutuhkan perlindungan dan tempat untuk berbagi. Tapi, Bianca juga anak – anak, ia ingin terbebas dari beban ini. Lepas. Bebas. Bahagia.

"Keluarga baru," Bianca mengulangi dengan penuh harapan "terbebas dari tanggung jawab."

"Bianca kau tak bisa melakukan ini," ujar Percy "Ini gila"

Zoe menggangguk "Jelas."

Keputusan Bianca sudah bulat. Mungkin karena memang tabiatnya yang egois atau karena sudah lelah dengan semua beban yang ditanggungnya. Atau mungkin keduanya. Namun yang pasti, Bianca ingin bergabung.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Bianca

_Nico, maaf. Maafkan janji-janjiku yang tak bisa kutepati. Maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu. Maaf karena tak dapat lagi berada disampingmu. Maaf karena mengambil keputusan yang egois. Maaf untuk segalanya, Nico. Aku harap kau dapat memaafkanku, aku berjanji padamu dan aku akan menepatinya kali ini, percayalah suatu hari nanti kita dapat kembali bertemu untuk memberi makan merpati bersama. Seperti dulu._

Akhirnya Bianca mengucapkannya, sumpah yang sama persis seperti yang diucapkan Zoe. Entah harus bahagia atau menyesal, Bianca kini dirambati rasa bersalah. Cukup menyayat walau tak terlihat. Sakit. Namun di saat yang bersamaan bebas. Inikah jalan yang diciptakannya? Inikah jalan yang dipilihnya? Bianca hanya dapat berharap semoga ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

_Nico. Aku menyayangimu. Selalu._

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

Or maybe not yet.

A/N: Hallo, saya newbie disini, mohon bantuannya maaf kalau eksekusi penulisannya kacau atau terlalu bertele – tele, tolong dimaklumi ya kakak-kakak senior:D jadi cerita ini semacam The Titan's Curse namun dibuat dari sudut pandang Bianca di Angelo, dan ada banyak kutipan yang diambil dari novel tersebut namun disesuaikan dengan sudut pandang Bianca. Akhir kata, R&R please? :D


End file.
